burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Paradise City Yellow Sign Car Parks
Paradise City features 11 Yellow Sign Car Parks, all of which are located only in Palm Bay Heights, Downtown Paradise and Harbor Town. There is one Car Park per sub-district, except Rockridge Cliffs in Harbor Town which doesn't feature one. Most of the Car Parks are 4 stories high (3 of which are only 2 stories high) and have a capacity of around 400 vehicles, but all are of the same design and bear the same iconic yellow "P" sign that makes them so easily seen. They can be accessed at all times (this includes Offline Events) but reaching their rooftops isn't a smooth maneuver and players can lose control of their vehicles when trying to gain speed on the ramps, especially hazardous during Stunt Run where a player can loose his combo score. The only objectives linked to these Yellows are part of several Freeburn Challenges, otherwise the game doesn't point players to these buildings. Once on the roof of these structures, players may find a number of Ramps that lead either to a Billboard, inaccessible areas that themselves lead to additional discoveries, Super Jump ramps or normal ramps that let players drop down back onto the streets below. Garages are useful to find the last 400 Smashes, 120 Billboards and 50 Super Jumps. __TOC__ Car Parks Big Surf Garage This Car Park is one of the first players will encounter in the game. It is found along Hudson Avenue and is right across the road from the Big Surf Auto Repair. The I-88 and the Big Surf Railroad both pass directly South of it and Big Surf Beach isn't far from it either, being only a few hundred yards away. It offers a unique association with a back alley shortcut running between buildings and linking to the westbound (bottom) I-88 lane. Interestingly enough, this parking also offers a Makeshift Ramp that hurls players through a Billboard and onto the westbound (top) I-88 lane. Twin Bridges Garage This car park located along Young Avenue brings players above the El-Train Tracks and among the massive residential buildings that make up most of Twin Bridges. The parking lot is built opposite to the Young Avenue Auto Repair and south of the unnamed park featuring a circular plaza and the Franke Avenue fountain. The top of the garage features a ramp that leads onto the roof of an underground parking lot that also has a billboard. The western ramp sends the driver's car soaring through the air towards the second billboard that can be smashed from this rooftop, it is further away so a great deal of velocity is required to reach it. Ocean View Garage This 2 story high Garage is built right at the start of the mountainous region and overlooks Palm Bay Heights, players can also easily see Downtown Paradise in the distance thanks to the very tall skyscrapers. There are no particular landmarks to be seen from here apart from the dominating Paradise City sign of which players could not get a better view than on the roof of this Car Park. The Ocean View Auto Repair is located just north of the Garage. It offers a notable number of jumps, one of which leads to a building's roof that itself features a ramp that can be used to reach a Billboard. West Acres Garage Located next to the Palm Bay Heights Junkyard and the West Acres Gas Station, this Car Park is opposite to the Memorial Triangle along Hamilton Avenue and the El-Train Tracks also pass nearby. Players will be able to spot several buildings from the roof, Downtown Paradise, the Park Vale Satellite Dish, Hotel Paradise City and the Paradise City sign to name a few. It offers 3 jumps and an extra ramp on a nearby rooftop, but apart from a single Billboard this Car Park doesn't offer many Discoveries. The southern ramp can be used to access the El Train tracks as well. South Bay Garage Found in the gritty and industrialized sector of Harbor Town, the Car Park is amongst factories and warehouses that are part of the South Bay Railroad. Many smokestacks and electric lines can be spotted, and players have an amazing view of the suspended section of the I-88 Section 4 when looking North. The Car Park features a Super Jump ramp, but it will only launch players back down onto Gabriel Avenue. The south-eastern ramp however takes players on the roof of a train yard warehouse and finally guides them to a Billboard. Park Vale Garage Located in the heart of the industrial district of Paradise City, this 2 story Car Park is located along Lambert Parkway, opposite to the Evripiotis Haulers warehouse and west of the Nakamura Automobiles car plant which is well visible from the south corner of the Garage. It features 3 jumps, one of which leads players through a series of under construction buildings that ends when they smash the Billboard and drop down on Hall Avenue. A Freeburn Challenge takes place in these buildings. The other ramps aren't as exciting; The western ramp leads to a Billboard while the eastern ramp launches cars eastbound on Lambert Parkway. Paradise Wharf Garage This structure was supposedly built before the Interstate since its support beams are attached to the Car Park's walls. On its roof, players can observe one of the many bridges of the eastbound lane of the I-88 Section 4. Drivers will also be able to admire Downtown Paradise and its skyscrapers in the background as this Car Park is one of the best vantage points (along with the I-88). The 4 story Car Park features 2 normal ramps, one drops drivers down onto Manners Avenue while the second takes players over some roofs and finally leads them through a Billboard and in the Construction site along Gabriel Avenue. The third ramp (which is a Super Jump) hurls players through the air and onto the eastbound lane of I-88. Motor City Garage The tallest structure in the area, this Car Park is located just West of I-88 Section 2 along Webster Avenue. Players can also note the presence of another unmarked parking lot adjacent to and north of this one. The Motor City Car Park is also a meeting point for a Freeburn Challenge where players must use its North-West ramp to leap across Webster Avenue and land on a train yard warehouse roof behind the Paradise City Central Station. The other ramp, a Super Jump ramp, takes players onto the I-88. Despite the fact that there are no visible barriers blocking the opening of the wall, players cannot use the first sloped access ramp as a Natural Ramp to jump through the (apparently) open space between the pillars and land on the I-88. Waterfront Garage Most players know this Car Park well thanks to its proximity to the (once under construction) Paradise Keys Bridge, and the Big Surf Island silhouette on the horizon. Currently, players are able to admire the prestigious Island and Bridge from the top story. Another reason for this Car Park's popularity is the fact that a significant number of Freeburn Challenges take place here: its Super Jump ramp hurls fast enough players onto the roof of Green Sign Car Park located on the opposite side of Angus Wharf. This secondary car park offers even more Discoveries. The southern ramp leads drivers to a Billboard while the last Makeshift Ramp simply drops players back down onto Angus Wharf. River City Garage The 400 space parking lot takes players amongst the skyscrapers of River City, the view is breathtaking: players are able to admire the Paradise City Exhibit Hall looking south, The Stone Circle and even the Paradise City Town Hall as well as the Art Museum. Gameplay-wise the Garage offers numerous jumps: one will take players down onto a rooftop which leads to a Billboard. The second jump takes players through a series of Downtown Paradise rooftops South-West and eventually leads players to the I-88, another Billboard is located there also. The third roof ramp doesn't take drivers through Discoveries. and brings them down onto Glancey Avenue. Downtown Garage This Car Park also takes players to the heart of Paradise City, just south of Paradise Square so drivers are sure to feel microscopic in comparison to the imposing buildings that make up Downtown's busy core. The ramps will let players access a variety of rooftops, the western ramp will take players on a roof that features another ramp which will launch players over 3rd Street and onto the back of the roof of the DJR Sports store, the expedition continues on and players will smash a Billboard and finally drop down to street level on Franke Avenue. The north-eastern ramp will reproduce nearly the same experience and theoretically leads to the same rooftop, but in practice inexperienced players will find that taking the second ramp with enough speed and control is somewhat difficult. When taken well, the ramp hurls players over 3rd Street and onto the tip of the DJR Sports store where a Billboard is located. This is also part of a Challenge's goal. Shires Drive Garage This unique Yellow was introduced with the Big Surf Island Update. It is the newest Yellow in Paradise City and is aesthetically very different from the mainland car parks, despite bearing the iconic Yellow Sign logo. It is the first garage to feature only 3 stories and thus has 30% of the capacity of standard Car Parks. Additionally, it is the only Yellow that can be driven to the top by drifting, indeed it features a curved semi-circle slope instead of the parallel ramps found in more conventional parking lots. It features some Big Surf Island Discoveries such as 2 Billboards but players will need to move up to different rooftops (Holness Hotel) to reach more of them (they are not taken into account here). Players can choose to drop down anywhere from the 1st and 3rd stories as the walls have been removed. Awards There is a single Award for the PC & PS3, one Xbox 360 Achievement and one PS3 Trophies concerning Paradise City Car Parks. Yellow Location Walkthrough Exploring the city will reveal the location of all Car Parks but a guide is provided below to help players find a missing one. Freeburn Challenges Paradise City's Car Parks are used in numerous Freeburn Challenges. Car Timed Challenges Discoveries